


Коварный

by Riakon



Series: Alloy [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Так вот, дело в том, что я прекрасно знаю, чего хочет Роб себе на день рождения, — довольно прямолинейное заявление можно было бы счесть самонадеянным, однако Трой давно заметил, что каким-то образом этот паршивец умудряется распознать настроение молчаливого капитана даже когда тот ни слова не говорит.— И то, чего он хочет я, — и это слово он выделяет особенно, как если бы оно было самым важным, — ему дать не могу.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alloy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571488
Kudos: 2





	Коварный

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

От того как с уверенностью на него смотрит Гэвин Трою весьма не по себе, и толком описать почему так не особо-то получается. Чувство, что тот опять задумал какую-нибудь лютую хрень не покидает его уже несколько дней, но на прямые вопросы получить такие же прямые ответы совершенно нереально, когда дело касается Гэва, так что приходится сцепить зубы, выдохнуть и терпеть, пока тот сам дозреет. 

Тем более, что у него есть небольшое представление в каком направлении задавать вопрос и откуда именно ждать свой подвох.

Декабрь совсем близко, а это может значить только одно, и было бы немного проще если бы на вопрос о подарке Роб не пожал плечами так, словно он вообще забыл о том, что подобный праздник существует. В его реакции не было ничего наигранного — Трой уверен, их молчаливый капитан не слишком-то заморачивается этими всеми, типичными для прочих традициями. 

Гэвин же, со своим загадочным видом выводит из себя просто потому что у Троя есть уверенность — какую бы гадость тот ни придумал, а подарок на день рождения у него, в отличие от самого Троя, имеется.

— И? — тихий вопрос накануне вечером застаёт врасплох — он запарился готовкой настоящего торта и радостно убрал его в холодильник, пропитываться, зная, что весь процесс украшения можно оставить и на завтрашнее утро, если, конечно, эти двое не съедят бисквит прямо так, плюнув на то, что стоит как минимум сделать надпись или воткнуть свечки, полагая — белой кремовой облицовки более чем достаточно.

«А может стоило запариться украшениями?» — мысль снова приходится отбросить — ну не вяжется Роб ни с какими надписями, финтифлюшками и прочим отстоем. Такое подошло бы их детективу — тому самому, который чуть ёжится, стоит надавить на него безмолвно.

— Что? — на пытливый взгляд Гэвина не приводит к мыслям о том, что сейчас ему выложат всё как на ладони, однако, к удивлению, их старший детектив не собирается играть в любимую игру «угадай тысячу и один вопрос», а переходит сразу к делу:

— Что ты подаришь Робу придумал? — Трой только вздыхает. Конечно, у него было несколько идей, но он сам остановился на часах — их мистеру Пунктуальности такой подарок должен быть приятен, а от Троя требовалось только выбрать более или менее подходящий вид. 

Точнее тот, который Роберт сам счёл бы подобающим собственной персоне, так что Гэвину явно придётся утереться, когда он покажет то, что нашёл для их домашнего капитана. Пока же он лишь кивает и улыбается слабо, возвращая вопрос:

— А ты?

— Не-а, — от такого лёгкого признания Трой вскидывает брови, смаргивая. 

— Серьёзно? Мне казалось, ты уже несколько недель ходишь придумав какую-нибудь пакость, — хмыканье получается коротким и недоверчивым, подстать собственному отношению к такому заявлению.

— Ну, ты понимаешь, тут дело в чём, — от слишком долгого захода на тему разговора внутри поднимается напряжение — в голосе Гэвина звучат заискивающие ноты, и это точно не может понравится. 

Сказать по-правде, Трой полагал, что тот сейчас попросит сделать как обычно люди в таких ситуациях — вручить один подарок от них двоих, но тот даже не пытается свернуть на такую тропу.

— Так вот, дело в том, что я прекрасно знаю, чего хочет Роб себе на день рождения, — довольно прямолинейное заявление можно было бы счесть самонадеянным, однако Трой давно заметил, что каким-то образом этот паршивец умудряется распознать настроение молчаливого капитана даже когда тот ни слова не говорит.

По взгляду он определяет, что ли? Трою с этим сложнее — он привык ориентироваться больше на интонации, чем на вид, а Роб совсем не из тех, кто приучен молоть языком. Так что, вполне возможно, Гэвин и правда в курсе чего хочет Роберт на день рождения, даже если ни разу не задавал этого вопроса, или получал тот же ответ, что и сам Трой.

— Ну и? — под пытливым взглядом Гэвин расплывается в клыкастой улыбке и добавляет сохраняя заговорщический вид:

— И то, чего он хочет я, — и это слово он выделяет особенно, как если бы оно было самым важным, — ему дать не могу.

— А я так да? — уточняет Трой, смаргивая и подпирая большим пальцем подбородок задумчиво. Намёки настолько тонкие, что моментально бросаются в глаза, вот только конечный итог, к которому ведёт Гэв так и не понятен.

— Бинго! — радостный ответ не приводит Троя в такой же восторг, как и тот, в котором пребывает Гэвин и он только хмурится. — Ты не знаешь, да?

— Чего именно? — от множества вопросов раздражение постепенно нарастает — они же не на работе, в конце концов, чтобы он выжимал ответы, так что над ним сжаливаются, говоря скорее как тайну, чем поясняя будто последнему кретину на свете:

— Тебя.

Пауза, которую выжидает Гэв, непрозрачно намекает на то, что он вкладывает в это нечто большее, но сколько бы Трой не хватался за варианты, понятнее как-то не становится. В их отношениях всегда было всё сложно и самый простой вариант здесь не годится — их капитан увяз в Гэвине, чтобы можно было придать высказыванию обычный смысл, значит тот имеет в виду нечто другое. Но что?

— Роб уже месяц ходит кругами и не знает как сказать, — добавляет Гэвин, заставляя совсем потерять чувство внутреннего покоя, ломая, как тогда, когда предложил Робу быть снизу, в принимающей роли, и тот, к огромному изумлению Троя, согласился.

Месяц? Серьёзно? С того момента, как они вместе говорили с Гэвином, напридумывавшим себе чёрти что прошло недели три, так что он бы заметил, что в этом что-то не так. Взгляд упирается в улыбающегося легко Гэвина, и всё встаёт на свои места. Теперь, конечно очевидно почему детектив Рид решил свалить от них, подумал, что не нужен больше. С такой информацией, наверное, ему было справиться нелегко, ведь Роб никогда не проявлял интереса исключительно к Трою в подобной раскладке, и он был уверен, что так и продолжится.

До сегодняшнего дня.

— Ты из-за этого тогда, да? — вопрос, конечно, не нужен, но желание показать понимание преодолевает логику, так что он повисает в воздухе на мгновение.

Гэвин не перестаёт улыбаться, только смаргивает и едва пожимает плечами, ни подтверждая, ни опровергая, как если и сам до конца не уверен в ответе, а врать не хочет.

— Ты ведь тоже хочешь попробовать, — сильно тише говорит он, и приходится напрягать зрение и дополнять звуки по мимике, потому что расслышать слова Гэвина практически нереально. — Это же очевидно, Трой. Так может?..

— Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься, — сложно даже себе самому толком аргументировать почему именно так — Роберт никогда не оказывает ему таких же знаков внимания, что и Гэвину, с тех пор как они разругались. Тогда — тогда да, может быть, вполне. Сейчас? Очень сильно вряд ли. — Его в виде «снизу» интересуешь только ты.

— Я говорю тебе... — подобная уверенность со стороны Гэвина уже почти убеждает Троя, когда их прерывает спокойный третий голос.

— Он же сказал «нет». Отстань от человека, — Роберт, появившийся в дверном проёме бесшумно и прижавшийся к нему смотрит с таким спокойствием, словно только что не застал двух любовников обсуждающих то, кто кого и как хочет.

Укол зависти приходится куда-то вовнутрь, в беззащитный и чувствительный живот, вынуждая сжимать зубы, глядя на непрошибаемого Роба. Как ему удаётся всегда так себя контролировать? Он что, уже и не человек вовсе? Может быть какой-нибудь андроид давным-давно подменил того, кто напугал Троя до усрачки несколько лет назад, наорав на него так, что колени подогнулись от силы чужого крика и ярости захлёстывавших его эмоций.

Пожалуй, если бы Роб не издавал такие звуки в последний раз, когда Гэв уезжал в командировку, оставив их вдвоём, то Трой поверил бы, что вместо капитана уже несколько лет на работу ходит идентичное изделие выпущенное рукой Камски. Безжизненное, холодное, равнодушное.

От того какие откровенные звуки и яркие крики срывались тогда с чувствительных губ Роба внутри всё сжимается сладким напоминанием, небывалыми ощущениями запредельности и изумления — разве тот вообще способен на подобное жаркое проявление чувств?

— Не принуждай, — напоминание звучит так, словно они и впрямь это обсуждали, и Гэв готов кинуться доказывать собственную правоту, но только сжимает губы, не то чтобы злясь, но досадуя.

— Вы — два идиота, которые без меня и в жизнь не договорятся, — наконец, заявляет Гэвин после секундного молчания и Трой напрягается вместе с Робертом. Под пытливым взглядом ярких глаз приходится сдаться, ведь весь вид Гэва буквально кричит: «ну, скажи, блять, ему».

— Он прав, — Трой вздыхает, кивая и сдаваясь перед безмолвным напором любовника, и чувствуя, что пожалеет об этом, и, возможно не раз, смягчает высказывание короткой заминкой. — Я и правда... любопытствую.

Выбрать верное выражение получается с трудом, и под тяжёлым взглядом светлых глаз он, в конце концов, сдаётся, добавляя:

— Я тебя хочу.

— Ура! — радостно потрясает рукой Гэвин и улыбается так, словно день рождения у него и это ему только что вручили самый необходимый подарок. — Ну, как тебе мой презент? Лучший на свете, не правда ли?

Клыкастая улыбка растекается по губам Гэвина, и Трой уже готов отвесить ему подзатыльник, когда в тёмные полосы зарывается ладонь и Роб притягивает того ближе, мягко и медленно целуя в благодарность.

— Лучший, — признаёт он, стоит им только отстраниться друг от друга, и, глядя прямо в глаза спрашивает так, что Трой уверен — он даже не представляет как эти мягкие интонации в устах властного человека действуют на него. — Это не обязательно сегодня. Тогда, когда ты сам захочешь.

— Нет уж, — фырканье получается слишком громким, но Трой об этом и не жалеет, — решили, что будете целоваться, а я в пролёте, да? Подарок, значит подарок.

Роберт подаётся рукам податливо, легко, словно они снова на сессии, однако его руки свободны, а Гэвин, прижимающийся сзади, делает всё ещё лучше, соскальзывая ладонями по спине и заднице и неторопливо принимаясь раздевать Троя. С тем, чтобы избавить от одежды Роба, тот справляется сам.

— Вы не... — задыхающийся тон звучит выстрелом в голову, и Трой даже не сразу понимает, что Роберт, похоже, возбуждён куда сильнее, чем он думал. Настолько, что держать ему себя в руках сложно, до срывающихся, быстрых выдохов, — не торопитесь?

— Мы опаздываем! — уверенный голос Гэвина наводит на мысль о том, что паршивец и правда всё спланировал. Вопрос только что именно, судя по тому, что у него самого есть какое-то расписание. — Просто расслабься, у тебя же не то здоровье, чтобы так нервничать. Сорок четыре — это ведь не шутки!

— Гэв, заткнись, — поток слов приходится прервать просто из-за того насколько чувственно выстанывает Роберт, стоит сжать его губу зубами и осторожно скользнуть вниз, оттягивая.

Каждый звук Трой хранит в памяти, и сейчас отвлекаться на Гэва не хочется, так что тот замолкает, обходя их сбоку, и оказывается мгновенно прижатым двумя ладонями — его и Роба.

В голове словно шипучка возникают шарики, но кое-что не даёт покоя. Почему они опаздывают? Куда? Зачем?

Взгляд падает на часы, показывающие без четверти полночь, и картинка в голове складывается окончательно.

«Обормот», — вот, что хочется сказать Гэвину, но, пожалуй, тот и сам это знает, потому что не только подставляется под руки Роба, но и стягивает с того домашние штаны и тащит их обоих за собой на кровать.

«Сверху или снизу» сейчас пустой вопрос, и Трой с удивлением обнаруживает то, как сильно его сжимают крепкие руки, вдавливая прямо в постель, как мозолистые пальцы скользят по коже, стараясь быть аккуратнее, чем обычно это с ними случалось. Каждый раз, когда Роб был снизу его тактильность восхищала и ужасала одновременно, но, чтобы вытянуть из него хоть звук, нужно было постараться.

Сейчас же одним сбивчивым дыханием Трой готов насытиться целиком и полностью, признавая, что коротких стонов оказывалось бы более чем достаточно в такой ситуации.

При всём том, что Роб изучает его медленно и аккуратно, поцелуи достаются Гэвину — тот ни на мгновение не перестаёт скользить ладонями по шее, ключицам, груди, предоставляя Робу возможность самому подготовить зажатого между ними Троя.

— Чтобы я не сбежал? — не смешная шутка вызывает двойное фырканье, и Трой улыбается, ощущая себя хорошо в такой позиции. Казалось, ему бы нервничать, но с тех пор как они втроём живут вместе Роб ещё ни разу не подвёл его, а Гэвин ни разу не сорвался в агрессию, как это с ним нередко бывает в участке.

Между раздвинутых коленей Роб устраивается явно с комфортом, проталкивая сразу два пальца по смазке, и Трой успевает ещё удивиться, что тот помнит как ему не нравится слишком медленное растягивание, но едва горячий рот накрывает член, то и эти мысли испаряются.

Проблема у него только одна — Гэвин тоже прекрасно осведомлён что именно ему нравится, так что поцелуи в живот, острые, почти болезненные ласки сосков не заставляют себя ждать, и, пускай Трой стягивает и с него одежду всё это время, оторвать от кожи заигравшегося Гэва просто нереально.

Ему остаётся только плавиться, принимая, хотя это, пожалуй, страннее всего, ведь им бы по-хорошему делать всё это с именинником.

— Вот так, — хриплый от минета голос Роба заставляет Троя стонать, а его вид с припухшими губами невероятно порнушное зрелище. Гэвин тоже оценил его, мазнув подушечкой большого пальца по самой кромке и кивнул, выглядя совершенно довольным.

— Снизу? — любопытствует он, и, наконец, до Троя доходит почему именно они поторапливаются, когда Роб, едва заметно краснея, кивает.

Гэвин точно знает, что делает, потому что небольшой анальный плаг, выскользнувший из Роба только подтверждает догадки — паршивец и впрямь всё спланировал, и раз уж так, то, чёрт побери, почему бы и нет?

Они располагаются сбоку, и это, пожалуй, самая чувственная поза по мнению Троя, хотя, признаться, он даже не ожидал того, что всё будет именно так. Однако их довольно просторная кровать не скрипит, пока они все приноравливаются друг к другу, но ему всё кажется, что она вот-вот обвалится где-то в середине просто из-за того как они возятся.

Внутри становится полно и горячо — пара мелких толчков, несколько длинных, и, прикрыв глаза, Трой наслаждается ощущением наполненности внутри, и тихим проникновенным стоном на ухо. Мозолистые ладони скользят по груди неторопливо, нежно, а вот кончики пальцев Гэвина щекочут как раз там, где ощущения острее всего.

Двигаться так — неловко, но едва ли им много надо. Толчки приноравливаются друг к другу, и, в конце концов, суммы всего становится слишком не только для Троя — горячий стон Гэвина и тихий выдох Роба разнятся буквально в несколько мгновений, а после и самого Троя утягивает в приятную пучину. 

В воздухе остро пахнет сексом и смазкой, и шевелиться совершенно не остаётся никаких сил, но Трой всё-таки поворачивается, чтобы улыбнуться слабо в посторгазменной неге и сообщить:

— С днём рождения, Роб.

— С днём рождения, — вторит ему такой же уставший голос Гэвина, и они получают короткий кивок в ответ с усталой, но довольной улыбкой, преисполненной неги и блаженства.

Как день рождение встретишь, так его и проведёшь, хочется пошутить Трою, но он уже засыпает, думая о том, что, возможно, провести год вот так — лучше и не придумаешь.


End file.
